


Wasp

by krskran



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Grinding, I AM SORRY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krskran/pseuds/krskran
Summary: A nice day off didn't need this. Really.





	Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO sorry. blame the wasp.
> 
> i have actual porn finished but i'll post that another time.

Fall breeze blows in through the open window as Masato wakes up to his boyfriend pressing wet kisses against his cheek and neck.

"Good morning," Masato sleepily mumbles.

Ranmaru moans. "Mornin'."

"Why's the window open?" 

Ranmaru shrugs. "It got hot."

He can feel Ranmaru's hips grinding against his thigh, and lifts the sheet to find his cock already dripping and hard, leaving him to wonder how long Ranmaru's been going at it.

Masato flings the sheet off, allowing Ranmaru to get up and sit on his hips while he goes to fetch the lube from under the sheets.

He squeezes a few drops onto his palm, warming it up with his fingers before slipping them into Ranmaru.

He's loose, giving him a bit more freedom to rub against his walls, smiling softly when Ranmaru moans and clenches.

"A-Already took care of it," Ranmaru mutters, but then he starts to grind against Masato's palm anyway until he slides his fingers out.

Ranmaru tries to stop himself from letting out a whine, failing miserably. 

To Masato, it's just so satisfying hearing someone so stoic like Ranmaru fall apart already, and he hasn't even gotten inside him yet.

Masato sits up and keeps the other man perched on his hips to reach his chest with his lips, sucking the salty skin. He must've gone for a morning run already.

He wants to taste more but Ranmaru's grabbing his face to bring him in for a slow, deep kiss, leaving Masato surprised at how Ranmaru probably decided to take it slow instead.

“Masato,” Ranmaru moans as he grinds against Masato's stomach, “please.”

Quickly digging in the nightstand drawer for a condom, he slips it on in record time so he doesn't waste anymore time getting inside Ranmaru.

He then grips the Ranmaru's hip with one hand, the other wandering to his cock to position it against his entrance.

The second he’s engulfed by Ranmaru's warm heat, Masato immediately falls back against the pillows, letting out a guttural groan. It's been too long.

It feels like a dream; cool fall morning air blowing into the bedroom against his already sweat slicked skin, the feel of Ranmaru's lips and teeth nipping and sucking at his chest as he rode him slowly.

It feels like coming home again.

Ranmaru pulls away to reach behind him and grab both of Masato's thighs to hold his balance as he decided to change the pace, his moans starting to hiccup as he starts bouncing faster. 

Masato's heart is pounding his ribcage, it feels too good for words.

He can tell Ranmaru is close as he feels his length twitching in his hand, and goes to wrap his arms around the other's neck to pull him closer for a kiss. 

He reaches for Ranmaru's neglected cock and starts pumping, enjoying the sound of Ranmaru's strangled gasp and how he almost loses his balance.

But when he pulls away from Ranmaru's lips panting, he can hear a distinct buzzing noise in the room.

He opens his eyes, expecting Ranmaru to be holding up one of their toys, but what he finds instead is a  _ wasp _ flying behind Ranmaru's head.

"Ra- Ranma- Kurosaki-" Masato stutters helplessly.

"I'm close," Ranmaru pants, eyes screwed shut as he continues to bounce faster against Masato's hips. He grips his own cock over Masato's hand to match his own quick pace.

Masato moans, but he can already feel himself getting soft anyway as he watches that wretched creature fly closer towards them in horror. "Th-there's- there's a w-w-wa-"

Ranmaru slows his pace. "A what?"

Masato screams when it nearly lands on Ranmaru's head, " _ A wasp _ !"

"Oh fuck-" Ranmaru stops moving his hips to start swatting around him, slapping the hair with his hands to kill it.

" _ Don't move _ !" Masato pushes Ranmaru off of him to get up and shut the window, throw a robe on quickly to sprint to the living room and return with a thick magazine to throw at Ranmaru. 

"Ranmaru-san!"

It bops Ranmaru on the head but he grabs it anyway, keeping still enough to let it land somewhere to be easily killed. It lands on the bed in front of him, and he repeatedly hits it with the magazine. 

Masato sobs as it curls up completely dead on the bed. He considers condemning it.

Ranmaru slides the dead bug off onto the floor with the magazine, then flinches when Masato starts screeching at him. 

" _ Pick it up and throw it away in the trash _ !"

Ranmaru's eyes widen in shock at Masato's demand, doing just as he was told without a response. 

Even after the wasp was gone, Masato visibly shuddered and wailed until Ranmaru wrapped his arms around him to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay. It's dead. It's never coming back."

"R-Ranmaru-san, you saved me...!" Masato's voice quivered as he spoke.

Ranmaru's chest vibrates as he laughs. "Guess I'm a hero today."

Masato blushes as he thinks about how he could repay him for killing that flying spawn of satan. "Lie back down."

Ranmaru immediately complies as he lies back on the bed against the pillows. Masato kneels on it and crawls in between his legs until Ranmaru's still hard cock is centimeters away from his lips.

"I should thank you for saving me," Masato breathes against his cock before giving it a gentle lick.

Ranmaru's laugh is cut off with a moan. "Are you really gonna reward me for killing a bug?"

"Of course. You're my hero after all."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is krskran. twitter is krskranmu.


End file.
